SEMEAR!
by Queen Hady
Summary: Eles se detestam isto é obvio. Mas o amor anda lado com o ódio, e o amor de Draco está virando uma droga para Hermione. "Quando foi que ele se tornou tão viciante?"... Semeie o amor através de gestos de carinhos, beijos..Semeie o amor dando o melhor d si.


**TRILOGIA FLORESCENDO AMOR**

**Título: **SEMEAR

**Resumo: ** Eles se detestam isto é obvio. Mas o amor anda lado a lado com o ódio, e pouco a pouco o amor de Draco está virando uma droga para Hermione. "Quando foi que ele se tornou tão **viciante?"**... Semeie o amor através de gestos de carinhos, beijos, olhares disfarçados, sorrisos.

Semeie-o dando o melhor de si para a pessoa amada

**Shipper: **Draco e Hermione

**Classificação: **T

**Música:** Your Love Is My Drug – Kesha

**1º passo para o amor:** SEMEAR

Semeie o amor através de gestos de carinhos, beijos, olhares disfarçados, sorrisos.

Semeie-o dando o melhor de si para a pessoa amada

Era loucura ela sabia. Ele era irritante, metido, sonserino e ainda por cima um Malfoy, mas seu coração parecia não saber disto. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia tentado dormir naquela noite, porque sempre que fechava os olhos ela o viu em seus sonhos.

Ás vezes tinha tanta raiva que desejava bater sua cabeça com força na parede, quem sabe assim seu cérebro entende-se que era melhor esquecer aquele maldito sonserino.

E só de pensar que ele estava no quarto de frente ao seu pertencente ao monitor da Sonserina.

Era culpa dele, sim foi ele a fez se sentir desse jeito. Lembrava-se bem do ocorrido.

**Flash Back...**

_Estava terminando mais um monitoria, desta vez sozinha, Rony provavelmente estava aos amasso com Luna e havia se esquecido de sua responsabilidade. Mas era bem melhor assim, sem o ruivo por perto podia pensar melhor e colocar sua cabeça em ordem._

_Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, até o sexto ano jurava que amava Ronei, mas quando Voldemort foi destruído e Hermione, Harry e Ronei voltaram para Hogwarts assim como todos os outros alunos que não haviam concluído seus estudos, ela percebeu: o sentimento por Ronei não passava de atração._

_Havia ficado feliz quando Ronei começou a namorar Luna e Harry voltou com Gina, mas agora era a única do Trio que não tinha ninguém para compartilhar seus sonhos, pensamentos e planos._

_E isto a afligia. Afinal por que de repente essa necessidade de ser amada? Talvez fosse a atmosfera de alegria e romance que imperava no ar desde a queda daquele- que- não- deve -ser-nomeado._

_Estava distraída que nem notou que o Malfoy vinha em sua direção, também distraído resultando com a colisão de ambos._

_**Draco:**__ Não olha por onde anda Granger?_

_Diz se levantando do chão e empurrando a garota caída sobre si._

_**Hermione:**__ Você que veio em minha direção Malfoy._

_Disse dando início a mais uma de suas discussões. Era sempre assim, parecia que o sonserino tinha diversão em irritá-la e por mais que detestasse confessar também gostava da briga dos dois._

_Foi quando eles estavam sem ideias para continuarem trocando impropérios que Hermione se pós a observar o loiro ao seu lado, estranho mais nunca havia notado o quão profundo eram os olhos deste ou o quanto o cabelo do mesmo parecia brilhar a luz da lua._

_Estava tão perdida em seus olhos que nem notava o Malfoy a observar da mesma forma, mas quando este percebeu a castanha o observar deu um sorriso malicioso para a mesma._

_**Draco:**__ Gostou do que viu Granger?_

_Disse flertando com a mesma vendo esta se ruborizar._

_De alguma forma a frase de Draco despertou a garota de seus pensamentos. Mas se ele queria brincar ela também podia._

_**Hermione:**__ Pra ser sincera até que você é não é de se jogar fora Malfoy._

_**Draco:**__ Você também é não é lá tão ruim Granger._

_Disse voltando a encarar os olhos da garota._

_Não soube dizer o que houve depois, só que quando se deu por si estava encostada na parede do corredor da escola aos beijos com o Malfoy... E até que ele tinha __**pegada.**_

_Os gostos dos lábios dele eram um chocolate nem doce ou amargo, mas a medida certa entre ambos com um leve sabor de menta, provavelmente dá pasta de dente do mesmo._

"_**Hermione Jane Granger saia daí agora! Ele pode ter se unido ao lado do bem durante a guerra mais ainda continua sendo um Malfoy... DANA-SE! Ele beija tão bem" **__Pensou Hermione consigo mesma procurando se soltar do feitiço que Draco parecia ter jogado sobre a mesma, mas assim que este aprofundou o beijo todo o raciocínio da garota pareceu se evaporar._

_Mas o momento teve que ser quebrado quando Hermione e Draco precisaram de ar, mas era como se ambos tivessem um imã porque mesmo terminando o beijo não conseguiram se afastar, colando as testas uma as outras enquanto a respiração se normalizava._

_**Hermione:**__ Você tem sabor de chocolate e menta... Eu gosto._

_Disse Hermione ao recuperar a respiração._

_Quando deu por si estava aos beijos com o Malfoy novamente, só pararam quando ouviram passos pelo corredor._

_**Draco:**__ Bom... CAHAM... Acho que temos algum aluno... Fujão andando pela escola. Acho que eu preciso ir._

_**Hermione:**__ Bom... Eu também... Adeus Malfoy._

_Disse Hermione já se virando para ir embora._

_**Draco:**__ Adeus Granger!_

_Já estava quase no fim do corredor quando ouviu Draco a gritar._

_**Draco:**__ EIII GRANGER..._

_**Hermione – se virando:**__ Sim._

_**Draco:**__ Você tem sabor de canela e pimenta._

_Hermione se virou e correu rapidamente para seu dormitório procurando esconder o rosto vermelho, mas Draco havia notado e soltava uma risada maliciosa que parecia perseguir à morena mesmo a distância._

**Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep**

Talvez eu precise de alguma reabilitação, ou talvez eu precise dormir um pouco**  
I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams**

Eu tenho uma obsessão doentia, estou vendo nos meus sonhos**  
I'm looking down every alley, I'm making us desperate 'cause**

Estou procurando em cada viela, estou nos deixando desesperados porque**  
I'm staying up all night hoping and hitting my head against the wall  
**Estou ficando acordada a noite inteira, esperando e batendo a minha cabeça na parede

**Fim do Flash Back...**

E ali estava ela, sem conseguir prega os olhos e dormir um segundo que fosse. Decidida a dormir fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar no Malfoy, mas a ultima coisa que se lembrava antes de apagar eram os olhos cinza do mesmo brilhando na escuridão de seu quarto.

Não sabia se era real ou se eram seus sonhos, mas não teve tempo para analisar a situação, logo o sono a tragou.

Acordou no dia seguinte e ao se olhar no espelho via que estava com uma enorme olheira sobre os olhos.

**Hermione:** Isso que dá ficar beijando um Malfoy por aí: uma bela dor de cabeça, uma noite sem dormir e o olheiras. Espero que um banho resolva.

Disse para si mesma no espelho.

Realmente tinha razão ao dizer que um banho ajudaria. Olhou-se no espelho e constatou que sua olheira já havia diminuído consideravelmente, mas ainda restava um pouco.

Suspirou desanimada, teria que usar maquiagem. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, à maquiagem tinha ajudado bastante e escondido as últimas olheiras.

Ao chegar ao refeitório seus amigos já estavam lá, Harry e Gina trocando olhares entre si como sempre, Rony comendo como um esfomeado, enquanto Luna ao seu lado comentava sobre mais alguma criatura estranha.

Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, e mesmo sem perceber seus olhos vagaram pelo salão a toa... Bem não tão à toa, no fundo seus olhos estavam procurando um par de olhos cinza, os mesmos que a fizerem se revirar boa parte da noite em sua cama.

Quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os olhos cinza, Hermione sentiu seu coração falhar algumas notáveis batidas, corou ao notar que Draco também a encarava fixamente. Naquele momento a noite anterior voltou-lhe com força total a mente fazendo a corar ainda mais e virar rapidamente a cabeça para que Draco não percebesse o que lhe passava em sua mente.

**Hermione:** Eu... Eu preciso ir!

**Harry:** Aonde você vai? Falta bastante tempo ainda para a primeira aula.

Deu uma ligeira desculpa aos amigos e saiu rapidamente do salão antes que qualquer um deles pudesse lhe fazer alguma pergunta. Se tivesse olhado para trás teria visto um par de olhos cinza a seguindo na multidão.

Sentou-se em uma das árvores afastadas do castelo e colocou-se a pensar no que tinha em Draco que tanto a atraí, e a resposta era sempre a mesma: TUDO! O jeito que ele falava seu sorriso de lado, aquele seus olhos cinza profundos, sua voz, seu cheiro... E que Merlin a perdoasse, mas até seu beijo a atraía.

Ficou deprimida após concluir o que sentia. Que Merlin a ajudasse porque tudo indicava seu coração "estava frito', ela começava a GOSTAR do Malfoy.

**Hermione:** Porque você não sai da minha cabeça.

**What you got boy it's hard to find**

O que você tem garoto é difícil de encontrar**  
I think about it all the time**

Eu penso nisso o tempo todo**  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**

Estou deprimida, meu coração está frito**  
I just can't get you off my mind  
**Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça.

**FIM DO POV**

**Draco:** Falando sozinha Granger?

Hermione levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Draco tão perto de si que se levantou com tudo batendo sua cabeça em Draco que se encontrava em pé ao seu lado.

**Hermione – com a mão na cabeça:** O que você quer Malfoy?

**Draco – com a mão na cabeça:** Só queria fazer uma coisa desde que te vi hoje de manhã no salão comunal.

**Hermione:** E o que seria?

**Draco:** Isso!

Disse unindo seus lábios com o de Hermione que pega pelo espanto não sabia o que fazer, mas Draco continuava a beijá-la e logo Hermione se viu entreabrindo os lábios para a língua invasora de Draco e retribuindo o beijo.

E aquele foi o começo de muitos, muitas vezes Hermione se encontrava distraída e Draco vinha e lhe roubava um beijo ou mais. Mas ela também não ficava atrás, e também roubava alguns beijos de Draco.

Não estava juntos, nem separados... Talvez fosse só uma atração diziam a si mesmo, mas eles mal podiam se vir sozinhos em um corredor que logo estavam aos amasso. Tinham um pacto secreto: quando estavam juntos eram apenas Draco e Jane, já que Draco insistia que não usaria nem o primeiro nome da garota ou qualquer outro apelido que seus amigos a haviam lhe dado como: Mione, afinal eles não eram amigos e Granger era formal demais enquanto estavam juntos, então quando estavam sós Draco a chamava de Jane: **a sua Jane,** e gostava da forma que o seu nome era dito por Draco, tão suave e rouco como se fosse uma caricia... Mas para os outros eles continuavam a ser Malfoy e Granger.

Os amigos estranhavam Hermione, ultimamente ela se encontrava mais risonha, tinha começado a estranhamente usar maquiagem e vivia sumindo por longos períodos, não eram burros: sabiam que a amiga andava se encontrando com alguém, mas a felicidade da amiga era contagiante que eles não se arriscavam a perguntar quem era o garoto, fosse quem fosse, se a deixava feliz eles aceitariam mesmo sem saber quem é.

Enquanto Hermione nem se quer desconfiava de que os amigos desconfiavam de algo. Estava feliz com Draco, não podia ficar longe dele...

"_Quando foi que ele se tornou tão __**viciante?"**_ Aquela era uma pergunta sem resposta, a única coisa que sabia era que estava viciada... O amor dele era uma droga... A sua droga.

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

Porque o seu amor, amor, amor, amor é a minha droga**  
Your love, your love, your Love**

O seu amor, amor, amor**  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

Eu disse que o seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga**  
Your love your love your love  
**Seu amor, amor, amor, amor

Mas tudo que é bom... Dura pouco, dizia um provérbio trouxa bastante conhecido e Hermione só percebeu o quanto o provérbio era certo quando uma manhã estava indo para sua aula e viu Draco e Pansy aos beijos, não ficou ali para presenciar o resto daquela cena deprimente, virou as costas e foi embora.

O pior que aquele dia tinha aula com a Sonserina, mas simplesmente ignorou Draco a tarde inteira até que este veio lhe tirar satisfações.

**Draco:** O que foi Jane? Por que ficou com essa cara emburrada o dia inteiro hoje?

**Hermione:** Isto não é da sua conta Malfoy. Porque você não vai agarrar a Pansy em algum corredor vazio e me deixa sozinha?

**Draco:** Do que você está falando?

**Hermione:** Não se faça de desentendido Draco, eu vi você aos beijos com a Pansy hoje de manhã.

Disse já se virando para ir embora antes que as lágrimas começassem a escorrer ver Draco agindo como se não tivesse acontecido nada lhe dava ainda mais raiva.

"_Seu estúpido, egocêntrico"_

Mas havia se esquecido do quanto Draco era rápido e do quanto ele ficava aborrecido se o deixassem falando sozinho.

**Draco:** Espera aí!

Disse segurando o seu pulso.

**Draco:** Eu não beijei a Pansy, ela que em agarrou.

**Hermione:** Ah poupe-me de suas historinhas Malfoy, se você realmente não a beijou por que não a afastou? Na verdade, parecia até que você estava gostando é muito. Mas porque eu estou me importando e perdendo o meu tempo mesmo...

Ela até tentou se segurar mais a raiva eram tanta que logo viu falando aquelas palavras.

**Hermione:** Afinal você é um Malfoy e você e sua família são mentirosos, aposto que se divertiu brincando com os sentimentos da boba aqui.

Agora ele realmente deveria está com raiva, Draco detestava ser chamado de mentiroso ou que colocassem sua família no meio.

Enquanto isso Draco sentiu como se o tivessem lhe dado um soco no estomago.

**Draco:** Sabe de uma coisa Granger você é uma estúpida, não fui eu que agarrei a Pansy, mais se quer continuar acreditando nisso, pois então que ACREDITE! Eu e você não temos nada um com outro mesmo, e daí que a Pansy tenha me beijado e eu tenha retribuído, você não tem nada a ver com isso, não é minha namorada e tão pouco minha DONA. E NUNCA... OUVIU BEM... NUNCA mais fale mal da minha família na minha frente.

Mas foram as palavras finais que realmente machucaram a morena.

**Draco:** E sabe de uma coisa: a Pansy beija bem melhor que você.

Hermione estava tão furiosa que quando deu por si já havia acertado um soco na cara de Draco.

**Hermione:** Pois que fique com ela então Malfoy.

**Draco:** Você vai me pagar por isso Granger.

**Hermione:** Estou tremendo de medo.

**Draco:** Estúpida!

**Hermione:** Ridículo.

**Draco:** Idiota!

**Hermione:** Porque não vai beijar a Pansy, vai?

**Draco:** Pois é o que eu vou fazer exatamente agora.

Hermione sentiu que o ar lhe faltava só de imaginar Draco beijando Pansy o que lhe deu mais animo para brigar e ser mais dura.

**Hermione:** Comensal.

Draco ficou com tanta raiva que logo usou a palavra que havia jurado a Hermione nunca mais usar, porque segundo a morena era muito preconceituosa.

**Draco:** Sangue ruim.

Hermione sentiu como se a tivesse esbofeteado e Draco deve ter notado porque logo começou a trata a tentar arrumar a situação.

**Draco:** Sinto muito Jane eu...

Mas Hermione não deixou Draco terminar as últimas palavras, deu as costas ao loiro e se pós a correr para longe com lágrimas embaçando os olhos, até ouviu Draco gritando a chamando, mas o ignorou totalmente.

Estava chorando em um canto qualquer do castelo quando foi encontrada. O nome dela era Abby, era branca, alta, de longos cabelos lisos ondulados castanhos e um sorriso sapeca e divertido, da Sonserina, conhecida por viver se metendo em confusões, ela e seu grupo. Mas em vez de zoar de Hermione, ela foi diferente procurou ajudá-la.

**Abby:** Olá, está tudo bem?

**Hermione:** ...

**Abby:** Por que você está chorando? Já sei garotos! Sempre são eles. Quer um conselho?

**Hermione:** ...

**Abby:** Tudo bem, eu dou mesmo assim: Se mostre superior a ele, não chore por alguém que não mereça suas lágrimas, mas sorria. Afinal os homens são todos uns cachorros mesmo, e são como aquela frase trouxa: HOMENS SÃO IGUAIS BISCOITOS... VAI UM E VEM DEZOITO.

Hermione deu um fraco sorriso à bruxa ao seu lado enxugando as lágrimas.

**Hermione:** Eu não sou muito fã de aceitar conselhos.

**Abby:** Tudo bem, não precisa aceitá-los, mas pelo menos pare de chorar. E antes de cometer uma burrada se acalme e pense duas vezes, ame do jeito que você quiser, mas não fique se acabando de chorar por aí. Ah prazer, Abby. **(N/A Momento de informação inútil: Se pronuncia EIBY)**

Disse estendo a mão se apresentando.

**Hermione:** Hermione prazer! Sabe, o modo que você fala me lembra a minha mãe.

**Abby:** Então eu acabo de te considerar minha "filha", e como sua "mãe" eu te ordeno que levante logo essa bunda do chão, lava esse rosto e me dê um grande sorriso, porque vai por mim, esse seu lápis borrado dá te dando a aparência de uma noiva cadáver.

Hermione colocou um fraco sorriso no rosto enquanto se colocava a acompanhar sua mais nova amiga. Naquele momento nascia uma nova Hermione.

**Won't listen to any advice**

Não aceito conselhos**  
Momma's telling me I should think twice**

A minha mãe me diz para eu pensar duas vezes**  
But love to my own devices**

Mas amar como eu quiser**  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis**

Estou viciada, é uma crise

Abby havia levado Hermione para o quarto da sua amiga Annabelle na Corvinal, onde a apresentaram as outras duas garotas do seu grupo:

Annabelle era a mais baixa do grupo, tinha longos cachos loiros caindo pelo seu rosto que mais lembrava a uma boneca devido aos grandes olhos azuis chamativos, era extremamente romântica e adorava novelas trouxas confidenciou a garota perguntando a Hermione se ela sabia o que ia acontecer nos próximos episódios. Hermione também assistia a aquela novela se pós a contar o que sabia de novidade e logo ela e Annabelle eram grandes amigas. Mas apesar do rostinho de anjo e de ser bem calma, se mexiam com Annabelle ela mostrava que de anjo só tinha a cara mesmo.

Marisa era a mais alta do grupo, era bastante briguenta, mas um doce de pessoa se você a conhecesse bem, ruiva e de olhos verdes, com os cabelos lisos curtos e repicados, era ela que sempre defendia as outras integrantes do grupo.

Abby, descobriu, era a líder, falante e sapeca, era ela que aumentava a fama do grupo aprontando de tudo, principalmente com os professores. Essa tinha uma "queda de um precipício" pelo professor Snape **(N/A Só para esclarecer, eu nunca concordei com a morte do Snape no 7º livro, por isso que aqui ele se encontra vivo e sua inocência descoberta).**

Quando perguntaram a Hermione porque ela estava chorando antes, a morena até pensou em trocar de assunto, mas estava com muita raiva e precisava desabafar: contou tudo, como eles se detestavam antes, como se apaixonou, o beijo de Pansy, a briga... Não escondeu nada.

**Abby:** O Draco foi um completo idiota, como assim: Vocês não tinham nada? Se vocês estavam juntos mesmo que escondido, ainda não mudava o fato de que estavam **juntos!**

**Annabelle: **E aquele Pansy então: É um porre! Sempre com aquele sorrisinho falso dando em cima dos garotos mais cobiçados do colégio mesmos quando eles estão namorando, o Harry Potter, por exemplo, Gina quase socou a cara dela uns tempos atrás.

**Marisa:** Essa Pansy é realmente um porre, garotas como ela estragam a reputação da Sonserina.

Disse defendendo sua casa.

**Abby:** Pensei que fossemos nós que estragavam a reputação da Sonserina.

Disse irônica, para logo continuar:

**Abby:** Sabe está na hora da gente "cortar as asinhas" da "galinha" da Pansy e daquele grupo de lambisgóia que anda com elas. Nós somos as rainhas desse colégio e não vou a deixar tomar o meu reinado. Até porque um dia desses vi a Cho se jogando toda para cima do** MEU** professor preferido.

**Marisa e Annabelle:** Ele é velho demais para você!

**Abby:** Nem vêm meninas, ele tem o que...

**Marisa:** Uns 36 anos. **(N/A Eu não sei se essa é idade certa do Severus, mas por hora vamos fingir ok?)**

**Abby:** Viu a diferença nem é tão grande assim.

**Marisa:** São dezoito anos de diferença.

**Abby:** Idiotas... Mas mudando de assunto: Então vamos formar uma ofensiva contra a Pansy e seu grupo?

**Annabelle:** Estou dentro! Essa escola anda mesmo parada de uns tempos pra cá.

**Marisa:** E eu assino embaixo. Mas como vamos fazer para irritar a Pansy?

**Abby:** Eu já tenho uma idéia.

Disse olhando para Hermione e logo todas as outras se viraram e sorriram entendo a idéia da garota.

**Hermione:** Por que vocês estão me olhando assim? Eu não estou gostando muito dessa cara de vocês não.

**Abby:** Pense só com gente, você faz o Draco ficar caidinho por você e se arrepender de te trocar pela Pansy e de quebra ainda nós ajuda a acabar com aquela estúpida.

**Hermione:** Mas como eu vou fazer isso? Eu detesto admitir mais eu não sou um tipo de garota que costuma seduzir garotos por aí.

**Annabelle:** Isso meu bem é porque você não tinha a gente antes.

**Marisa:** Nós somos as Divas de Hogwarts, e não temos esse nome a toa.

**Abby:** Vai por mim: depois que você aprender alguns truques e se arrumar melhor você vai ter qualquer garoto em sua mão.

**Hermione:** Isso é loucura, eu nem sou tão bonita assim.

**Abby:** Menina melhora essa auto-estima, o Draco pode ser uma palerma, mas sem dúvida é um gato: se ele **ficou **com você, como dizem as trouxas, nem que fosse por pouco tempo e por que você é bonita... Afinal ele pode ter te colocado para baixo, mas a gente te dá um UP**! (N/A Eu simplesmente ADOROOO essa palavra em inglês, ela combina com vários provérbios, além de ser divertida e lembrar alegria... então pessoal todo mundo dando um UP no astral agora ok? SRSR) **

**Hermione:** Sabe de uma coisa, vocês têm razão... Afinal o que eu tenho a perder?

**Abby:** É assim que se fala.

**No outro dia...**

Todos no salão ficaram boquiabertos ao ver a jovem Granger entrando no salão na manhã seguinte... Ela estava simplesmente divina.

Os cabelos de Hermione haviam sido alisados e repicados e logo depois tingidos de um leve loiro- acastanhado, não deixando assim de ser morena, usava um simples lápis preto e um leve batom vermelho, as unhas de sua mão tinha sido pintados do forte tom de vermelho-paixão (**N/A Eu especialmente amo essa cor de esmalte, apesar de ainda não ter tido coragem pra pintar dessa cor)**

**Hermione: **http:/gossipteen(ponto)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/emma(espaço)watson(espaço)432x491(ponto)jpg

O uniforme de Hermione antes sempre largo se encontrava justo definindo o corpo da garota, a saia parecia ter diminuído alguns centímetros porque agora mostravam uma parte maior das pernas da grifinória, que parecia não se importar com os olhares especulativos e maliciosos, os segundos enviados por parte dos garotos.

Mas enorme foi o espanto de Draco ao ver que Hermione caminhava em direção a mesa da Sonserina e não da Grifinória, mas a mesma apenas passou por Draco e deu um sorriso irônico de lado ao ver Pansy grudado em Draco como se fosse um chiclete. E seguiu mais a frente se sentando junto as Divas de Hogwarts que logo trataram de dar um espaço a Hermione, enquanto Abby, a líder do grupo cochichava algo com a morena que a fez rir.

**My friends think I've gone crazy**

Os meus amigos acham que eu enlouqueci**  
My judgments getting kinda hazy**

Os meus julgamentos estão ficando obscuros**  
My esteem is gonna be affected**

A minha estima será afetada**  
If I keep it up like a lovesick cracker**

Se eu continuar sendo uma drogada apaixonada**  
**

A partir daquele dia Hermione nunca mais foi à mesma, estava sempre vestida na moda com suas novas amigas, paquerando diversos garotos sem nunca deixar nenhum se aproximar totalmente, estava sempre no meio de confusões à maioria com Pansy e seu grupinho, na última havia quebrado o nariz da sonserina.

E se antes era Draco que procurava irritar a grifinória, agora era diferente, Hermione sentia um prazer quase perverso em implicar com Draco, e mesmo não admitindo ela adorava esses momentos, pois eram os únicos em que ela "falava" com Draco, já que nas demais situações ela simplesmente ignorava o sonserino.

As únicas coisas em que Hermione ainda era mesma era em relações aos estudos e sua fidelidade aos amigos, apesar do Trio Maravilha andar bastante separado desde que os garotos começaram a namorar e Hermione a andar com as Divas de Hogwarts, mas ainda eram bastante amigos, e a doçura de Hermione em alguns casos ainda eram bastante visíveis, claro que agora essa doçura vinha acompanhada de uma dose de sarcasmo e ironia e sem dúvida um belo murro no nariz quando necessário, quando ela defendeu uma menina do primeiro ano de uma lufa-lufa do 4º ano,a briga havia repercutido por dias.

Draco seguia tentando falar com Hermione sempre que estavam a sós, mas a grifinória não lhe dava a mínima chance o que irritava bastante o sonserino que apesar de não admitir sentia saudades de Hermione.

Hermione até gostava da nova fama e do novo visual, mas às vezes sentia uma necessidade enorme de chorar sempre que via Pansy se agarrar em Draco e este simplesmente não fazer nada, se sentia uma idiota por amar aquela doninha irritante.

E assim foram os dois mais longos meses da vida de Draco e Hermione, quando os perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, eles logo mudavam de assunto e fingia ignorar o assunto ou simplesmente diziam que não queriam saber desse assunto.

Naquela tarde havia visto Pansy roubar um beijo de Draco, deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu do salão comunal e quando estava distante o suficiente se pós a correr para o único lugar que se sentia bem, seu esconderijo embaixo de uma velha árvore deixando as lágrimas que tanto segurava escorrerem.

Mas estar lá não ajudou mundo, foi lá que ela e Draco haviam se beijado e decidiram manter a "relação" ou qualquer outra coisa que tivessem em segredo.

**Hermione:** Diz-me Merlin o que eu faço? Porque eu já tentei gostar e paquerar outros e em nenhum achei o que ele tinha e o maldito filho da mãe não sai da minha cabeça.

**What you got boy it's hard to find**

O que você tem garoto é difícil de encontrar**  
I think about it all the time**

Eu penso nisso o tempo todo**  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**

Estou deprimida, meu coração está frito**  
I just can't get you off my mind  
**Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça.

**Draco:** Quem diria que um dia eu viveria para viver Hermione Granger praguejando.

**Hermione:** O que quer aqui Malfoy?

Disse se levantando e enxugando as lágrimas.

**Draco:** Na verdade nem eu sei ao certo, esse lugar me traz paz, acho que porque me ajuda a lembrar de você... Droga Jane será que eu sou o único que parece se sentir mal por aqui.

**Hermione – com os olhos arregalados: **Como assim?

**Draco – com as mãos no bolso:** Nós Malfoys não somos muito bons com as palavras.

**Hermione:** Apenas deixem os sentimentos te levar, as palavras vão sair mais fácil, isso sempre acontece comigo, acho que foi por isso que eu te disse aquelas coisas aquele dia: eu deixei a raiva e a magoa muito além do que eu podia me controlar.

**Draco:** Você não foi à única.

Disse para depois ficar quieto em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer e procurava as palavras certas. Enquanto isso Hermione admirava o perfil do garoto, ele parecia tão lindo ali no meio da natureza com os cabelos revoltos devido ao forte vento. O maxilar forte e proeminente junto com o nariz reto e fino dava ao rapaz um ar de poder e realeza, mas as feições sérias não o tornavam rude mais sim belo.

Estava tão entretida em observar o garoto que nem notou que agora este a fitava com grande atenção, só despertou de seu estado quando sentia a mão aveludada a tocar no rosto.

Draco se afastou, respirou fundo para buscar palavras e deixou as palavras fluírem junto com o sentimento.

**Draco:** Eu a amo... Acho que isso é o que eu sempre quis dizer, amo a tanto tempo que me assustei, não podia compreender o porquê, eu fui criado para detestar todos que não fosse sangue puro e me encontrava completamente rendido de amores por uma filha de trouxas, e isso me assustou... A profundidade do que eu sentia me assustou. Então quando Pansy beijou-me aquele dia eu correspondi, sei que deveria me arrepender por isso, mas não me arrependo, porque foi quando ela me beijou que eu lembrei sobre você e notei que apesar de eu tentar fugir já não havia como, estava entregue. Aquela tarde eu ia me declarar...

**Hermione:** E eu te ignorei o dia inteiro! Desculpa-me eu não sabia.

Completou Hermione, conseguindo compreender até onde ele queria chegar.

**Draco:** Tudo bem. Mas quando você me ignorou eu me enchi de raiva e temor, comecei a imaginar que talvez você não sentisse o mesmo, e a cada vez que eu tentava me aproximar e você fugia mais eu me sentia confuso... Então quando a encontrei aquela noite e você disse ter me visto beijar a Pansy, no começo eu fiquei feliz porque você sentia ciúmes de mim e isso era um bom sinal, então você começou a me acusar e aquilo quase me matou, eu queria sacudi-la e fazê-la entender que era você que eu queria, mas você continuava rebatendo e logo a raiva me tomou e ambos nos magoamos.

**Hermione**: Então por que você estava com a Pansy?

**Draco:** Posso parecer bobo mais eu queria te fazer ciúmes, você me ignorava totalmente, mas sorria para todos os outros garotos do colégio.

**Hermione:** E você conseguiu, eu quase matei a Pansy de tanto socá-la... E o nariz dela deu um trabalhão para concertar.

**Draco:** Eu fiquei sabendo! Sempre soube que você tinha uma boa direita... Eu que o diga.

Disse colocando a mão no queixo onde Hermione o havia socado no 3º ano, fazendo a grifinória dar um pequeno sorriso.

**Hermione:** Ela vai ficar bem, Madame Pomfrey conseguiu colocar o nariz nela no lugar... E quanto aos outros garotos, eu apenas queria te fazer ciúmes também... E Draco?

**Draco:** Sim?

**Hermione:** Eu também o amo. O amo tanto que seu amor parece uma "droga viciante", a minha "droga". E eu sou viciada que quando eu não te tenho eu preciso cometer as maiores loucuras apenas para que você me note e possa ter de novo a minha "droga".

**Draco:** Somos dois bobos não? Todo esse tempo sem você por perto e tudo que precisava era dizer a verdade... E quanto a Pansy eu posso me desculpar, mas não posso mudar meu passado ou quem eu sou, por que eu sou assim Jane: eu erro muito e caio bastante, sou arrogante, ás vezes mesquinho e possessivo.

**Hermione:** Eu também não sou perfeita: sou mandona, mal humorada ás vezes e tenho a péssima mania de cometer burradas. Você pode me amar assim?

**Draco:** Sempre!

**Hermione:** Ótimo, porque se você é capaz de me amar com todos os meus defeitos eu também posso amá-lo com seus defeitos, não só posso como já amo.

Nisso Draco se aproximou e com uma das mãos colocou um fio do cabelo de Hermione que insistia em escapar atrás da orelha da mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que unia seus lábios aos da garota.

Era um alivio o beijo de Hermione, como se a muito não tivesse água e finalmente sua sede fosse saciada, o mesmo era para Hermione.

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

Porque o seu amor, amor, amor, amor é a minha droga**  
Your love, your love, your Love**

O seu amor, amor, amor**  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

Eu disse que o seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga**  
Your love, your love, your love  
**Seu amor, amor, amor, amor

**No dia seguinte...**

**Draco: **Respire fundo.

Disse Draco a uma Hermione super nervosa enquanto caminhavam juntos a caminho do Salão Comunal de mãos dadas atraindo olhares para eles.

**Hermione:** Tudo bem, só que todo mundo está olhando e comentando.

Draco deu seu costumeiro sorriso de lado.

**Draco:** Pensei que gostasse de atenção, afinal você é uma das Divas.

**Hermione:** Eu menti, detesto atenção exagerada, no meu primeiro dia como diva eu suei frio e fiquei boa parte da noite acordada.

**Draco:** Sério? Não parecia, na verdade eu a achei bastante tranqüila e confiante e não vi nenhuma olheira.

**Hermione:** Poção revigorante e outra calmante fazem maravilhas.

Draco deu uma pequena gargalhada enquanto conduzia a atual namorada para dentro do salão, o que atraiu ainda mais olhares para eles, principalmente os amigos de Hermione e as Divas de Hogwarts, nem mesmo os professores escaparam da surpresa.

Draco teve a ligeira impressão de que Snape lhe deu um breve sorriso... Mas se fosse o caso, não se surpreenderia, tinha ido ao professor buscar conselhos quando brigou com Hermione e esse lhe havia aconselhado a procurar a grifinória. Snape para Draco era como um pai que ele nunca teve, porque Lucius jamais poderia ser considerado seu pai, talvez seu progenitor, mas apenas isso.

Logo os cochichos começaram, deixando Hermione nervosa e um desejo enorme de correr para fora do salão, Draco percebendo isso apertou a mão da namorada para impedir que esta fugisse e também para lhe transmitir calma, mas não podia negar que também estava nervoso com toda aquela situação.

**Hermione:** Nervoso?

**Draco:** Um pouco.

**Hermione:** Pensei que não ligasse para o que as pessoas dizem?

**Draco:** E eu não ligo, a adrenalina vale o preço...

**Hermione:** Idem... Mas então espero que goste de muito adrenalina, porque todos os meus amigos ainda não desviaram os olhos de nós e provavelmente vão querer fazer uma verdadeira "inquisição".

**Draco:** Eu tenho como alternativa lutar com um bando de comensais ou enfrentar um exercito de dementadores?

**Hermione:** Infelizmente... E felizmente não.

Disse rindo do comentário do namorado.

**Draco:** Porque felizmente?

Disse enquanto dava espaço para a namorada se sentar, ambos havia escolhido se sentar-se à mesa da sonserina mais o mais distante possível de todos.

**Hermione:** Porque eu não quero perde-lo logo agora que o tenho... Sabe você me deixa louca quando esta comigo, mas se você vai embora me sinto despedaçada e necessitada.

**I don't care what people say**

Eu não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem**  
The rush is worth the price I pay**

A adrenalina vale o preço que eu pago**  
I get so high when you're with me**

Eu fico tão louca quando você está comigo**  
But crash and crave you when you leave**

Mas despedaçada e necessitada quando você vai embora**  
**

Conversar com Harry, Rony e seus amigos até que havia sido mais fácil de que ambos imaginavam, os amigos de Hermione estavam felizes demais pelo fato da morena voltar a sorrir e não era difícil perceber o quanto Draco a amava a e vice-versa.

A única coisa ruim e que Harry e Rony encheram Draco de ameaças caso um dia ele fizesse Hermione surpresa, mas a atitude de Draco surpreendeu a todos.

**Flash Back On**

**Draco – POV**

_Draco ouvia calado o testa- rachada Potter e seu fiel escudeiro Rony Weasley o atormentarem com as mais diversas ameaças caso fizesse Hermione sofrer._

_Será que eles eram cegos ou burros demais para notar que ele jamais conseguiria machucar Hermione, porque seria o mesmo que matar a ele próprio? _

_Fingia prestar atenção nas mais diversas ameaças, mas na verdade analisava as pessoas as suas frentes: os amigos de Hermione realmente amavam a amiga, e por mais que detestasse admitir, eles estavam certos em desconfiar de qualquer garoto que se aproximasse de Hermione, ainda mais quando era um antigo ex – inimigo, mostrava o quanto eles se importavam com a amiga._

_Deve ter perdido algo, porque quando voltou de seus pensamentos havia uma Hermione enfurecida com o Weasley pobretão, sendo segurada por Abby, Gina e o resto das Divas de Hogwarts e o testa - rachada Potter e a Di-Lua procuravam apaziguar a briga... _

_Precisava ter cuidado com seus pensamentos e tentar ao menos não falar mal do Potter, Jane ficaria furiosa se ouvisse a forma que ele mencionava os amigos dessa na sua mente. Era melhor tomar cuidado antes que por descuido falasse os apelidos há anos atribuídos por sua pessoa para os amigos dessa, se observava bem Jane, ela não era um tipo de pessoa que você queria ter zangada com si._

_Procurou se concentrar na briga para tentar entender o que havia perdido._

_**Rony:**__ Quem garante que ele apenas não está usando você?_

_**Hermione:**__ Eu garanto por quê? Está duvidando da minha palavra?_

_**Rony:**__ Sim, estou sim... Afinal você está toda boba pelo Malfoy que jamais conseguiria enxergar um palmo a sua frente._

_**Hermione:**__ Eu estou cega? _

_Disse apontando para si mesma e se soltando das amigas._

_**Gina:**__ Ele falou merda! Pode ser o meu irmão, mas é um completo idiota._

_**Marisa:**__ Acho que ela o quebra._

_**Annabelle:**__ Será que ela vai usar o soco de esquerda._

_**Abby:**__ Provavelmente o de direita._

_**Annabelle:**__ Aposto uma cerveja amanteigada._

_**Abby:**__ Feito._

_Nisso Hermione se aproxima de Rony e lhe dá um morro de direita._

_**Abby:**__ Eu quero a minha cerveja esse fim de semana._

_**Annabelle:**__ Como você sabia que ela ia usar a direita?_

_**Abby:**__ Ora, esqueceu que eu sou a "mãe" e mentora da Hermione?_

_**Marisa:**__ Pare de fofocar as duas, eu quero ouvir a briga._

_**Hermione:**__ Pelo que eu me lembre você é o senhor que tem o emocional de uma colher de chá. E pelo que eu me lembre bem, fui eu que enxergava a maioria das coisas e livrava você e o Harry aqui._

_Disse Hermione a cada palavra cutucando o amigo._

_Draco estava achando a briga engraçada, mas já era hora de interferir antes que Hermione começasse a falar coisas que certamente a namorada se arrependeria depois! Foi quando teve uma idéia. Preferia ter dito o queria a Jane em um lugar em particular, de preferência em um jantar romântico a luz de velas, mas talvez fosse melhor adia, até porque assim provaria o quanto suas intenções com Jane eram sérias.__** (N/A Alguém ai já adivinhou o que Draco vai fazer?)**_

_**Draco:**__ Eu detesto interromper uma reunião tão animada de amigos, mas eu sou obrigada a dizer o quanto você está sendo estúpido Weasley..._

_Disse irônico como sempre se levantando do sofá e caminhando até a namorada. Rony até tentou iniciar uma briga com o Malfoy, mas este simplesmente o ignorou._

_**Draco:**__ E posso provar o quanto as minhas intenções são as mais sérias e melhores possíveis com a amiga de vocês._

_**Hermione:**__ Draco você não precisava provar nada a ninguém, eu acredito em você._

_**Draco:**__ E eu sou um homem de sorte por isso, mas não quero deixar duvidas de minhas intenções para com a senhorita._

_Disse se ajoelhando em frente à morena, causando espanto em todos._

_**Todos:**__ O.o_

_**Hermione:**__ Draco o que você está fazendo?_

_Draco ignorou a pergunta da namorada e continuou._

_**Draco:**__ Sabe Jane, eu não sou muito fã de ficar de joelhos, mas como o meu plano de um jantar romântico foi por água devido aos seus amigos ali... _

_Diz apontando com a cabeça Harry e Rony para logo continuar._

_**Draco:**__ Simplesmente estragaram meus planos, acho melhor fazer pelo menos uma parte disto certo._

_Disse retirando uma pequena caixinha do bolso. __**(N/A Ele vai fazer isso mesmo? Eu to pasma)**_

_**Todos:**__ O.o_

_**Draco:**__ Hermione Jane Granger aceita se casar comigo e me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo? (N/A Eles tem sim idade para casar! Nessa fanfic todos já têm dezoito anos e por isso podem ser casarem sem consentimento dos pais)_

_**Todos:**__ OH MY MERLIN!_

_**Hermione:**__ OH MY MERLIN! Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer._

_**Abby:**__ Diz logo que sim sua boba._

_**Annabelle:**__ É isso aí!_

_**Marisa:**__ Não é que o palerma disse algo que preste._

_**Gina:**__ Ele realmente disse aquilo?_

_**Rony:**__ Será que ele estava enfeitiçado pela maldição IMPERIUS?_

_**Harry:**__ Duvido dessa teoria Rony, nenhuma maldição faria o Malfoy se ajoelhar._

_**Luna:**__ Provavelmente é dia de lua-cheia hoje. É normal as fadas com a ajuda dos duendes amarelos tornarem as pessoas românticas nesses dias._

_**Todos – olhando Luna:**__ O.o_

_**Luna:**__ O que foi?_

_**Rony:**__ Nada não querida, só que duendes amarelos que ajudam as fadas não existem!_

_**Draco:**__ Da pra me responder, meu joelho esta doendo aqui, assim como o meu orgulho._

_**Hermione:**__ Desculpa... E sim..._

_**Draco:**__ Sim o que?_

_**Todos:**__ Sim o que?_

_**Hermione:**__ Vocês não me deixaram terminar... Sim Draco eu aceito me casar com você._

_**Draco:**__ Finalmente!_

_Disse se levantando e colocando o anel em Hermione e a beijando arrancando suspiros das meninas._

_**Harry:**__ Espere ai: vocês só estão juntos há uma semana! Não é rápido demais não?_

_**Hermione e Draco:**__ Na verdade estamos juntos há quase sete meses._

_**Rony:**__ Espere, isso é desde começo do ano letivo! __**(N/A Se eu não me engano um ano letivo tem em média dez meses, se você contar com as férias!)**_

_**Hermione:**__ Parabéns Rony, você conseguiu fazer uma conta certa. Vamos Draco._

_**Draco:**__ Com toda a certeza._

_E sem mais explicações partiram deixando para trás um Harry e Rony exigindo respostas._

**Flash Back Off**

**Quase dois meses depois...**

Agora o ano letivo estava terminando, em breve todos se formariam.

O outono ia embora, dando inicio a uma nova estação, assim como em breve todos que se formavam iniciavam uma nova vida, uma vida de adulto, empregos, família e responsabilidade... Sim o tempo passava super rápido.

Enquanto isso um casal de monitores caminhavam em silêncio para seus dormitórios, eles eram Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, em breve Sra. Malfoy.

**Hermione:** Sua mãe ainda esta zangada?

**Draco:** Sim, mas ela parou de fazer ameaças...

**Hermione:** Isso é bom!

**Draco:** Nem tanto! Ela parou de fazer ameaças para começar a me oferecer diversas coisas se eu desistir do casamento.

**Hermione:** Sinto muito.

**Draco:** Pois não sinta, eu não me importo mais com que ela diga. Uma hora ou outra ela vai ter que aceitá-la.

Pararam em frente à lareira da sala dos monitores, era agora que cada um deveria se afastar, mas eles relutavam em se afastar.

**Hermione:** Daqui uma semana nos formaremos.

**Draco:** É estranho pensar que aqui estamos nós.

**Hermione**: Sim! Quem diria que no futuro Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger um dia estariam juntos e noivos.

**Draco:** Ninguém, mas eu gosto desse futuro.

Disse beijando Hermione, logo o beijo estava se levando para outro patamar e pela primeira vez Hermione não impediu o avanço.

**Draco:** Você tem certeza?

**Hermione:** Eu sempre quis que minha primeira vez fosse em Hogwarts! Sim, eu tenho certeza, só não sei como!

Disse corando e abaixando a cabeça.

**Draco:** Eu te ensino.

Disse levantando o queixo de Hermione e depositando um singelo beijo nos lábios dessa.

**Hermione:** E se eu não for... Sabe... Boa o bastante para você.

**Draco:** Jamais diga isso novamente, você sempre será boa o bastante para mim.

**Hermione:** Então senhor Malfoy: você quer fazer uma festa do pijama no meu quarto?

Disse para logo rir da sua própria frase.

**Hermione: **Isso ficou ridículo não? Abby me mataria se eu contasse que disse uma cantada dessa.

**Draco:** Eu gostei. Sabe um dia você disse que meu amor era a sua droga favorita! O seu amor para mim é o mesmo.

**Hermione:** O meu amor é a sua droga?

**Draco:** Sim, a minha droga.

**Hermione:** A sua droga! Gostei. Então me diga o que você está esperando para me deixar mais quente, ter uma batida como uma bateria forte?

**Draco:** Seu desejo é uma ordem senhorita.

Disse beijando Hermione.

**(N/A Como eu não sou boa a bastante escrevendo besteirinhas e não estou inspirada o suficiente para escrever uma cena, bem digamos mais "caliente" eu vou pular essa parte. Quem sabe na segunda parte da história eu escreva um, mas não prometo nada: apenas vou tentar)**

**Hey, so I gotta question**

Ei, eu tenho uma pergunta**  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**

Você quer fazer uma festa do pijama no meu porão?**  
Do you wanna make it hot, beat like an 808 drum?**

Você quer deixar mais quente, ter uma batida como uma bateria forte? **  
Is my love with your drug?**

O meu amor é a sua droga?**  
Your drug, uh your drug**

A sua droga, uh a sua droga**  
Uh your drug is my love, your drug**

Uh a sua droga é o meu amor, a sua droga

**Formatura...**

Hermione como não era surpresa havia se formado com louvores em todas as matérias, a surpresa mesmo foi quando Harry pediu Gina em casamento, fazendo uma serenata perante todo o colégio.

**Hermione:** Os dois ficam tão lindos juntos.

**Draco:** Até que o Potter tem bom gosto, mas eu prefiro você.

Disse se aproximando de Hermione e dando-lhe um singelo beijo.

**Draco:** Eu já volto!

Era incrível perceber o quanto Draco era gentil e sensível com Hermione, ele não era dado de demonstrações públicas, essas eram raras, mas ele mostrava o quanto a amava de sua forma.

Hermione olhou para o perfil de seu noivo que conversava com Severus, ele não era perfeito. Na verdade na maior parte do tempo ele era irônico e tinha uma língua afiada, mas Hermione o amava assim.

Draco poderia não ser o príncipe encantado que ela fantasiou na sua infância assim como toda garota que lesse um conto de fadas pela primeira vez, ele era bruto, mimado e irônico, longe de ser perfeito como seu príncipe encantado imaginário. Mas era sem dúvida bem melhor que este, porque era real, com seus defeitos e qualidades que ela podia ver tocar e sentir.

Ele não era seu príncipe encantado, mas sem dúvida era o homem da sua vida.

**Hermione:** O que tanto Snape queria?

Perguntou assim que o noivo voltou para seu lado.

**Draco:** Saber se eu me inscreverei no curso de poções mágicas medicinais avançadas. Cada professor se tornar responsável por um aluno e ele procura alguém, já que ele se inscreveu para o próximo ano.

**Hermione:** E você?

**Draco:** Não aceitei. Gosto de poções, mas com meu pai morto coube a eu cuidar dos negócios da família Malfoy, mas lhe indiquei uma das formandas que provavelmente vai querer se inscrever.

Nisso Hermione viu Snape se aproximar de Abby e essa felicíssima agarrar o professor em um abraço, causando embaraço em ambos.

**Hermione:** Sabe você provavelmente deve ser o herói de Abby nesse momento.

**Draco:** Eu apenas quis dar uma força... Sabe essa festa esta cansativa não.

**Hermione:** Mas falta muito para acabar ainda.

Nisso Hermione olha para o noivo que lhe dá um sorriso malicioso.

**Hermione:** Acabo de mudar de idéia, de repente esses saltos começaram a me machucar e este vestido está abafado.

**Draco:** Essa é a minha garota.

Disse dando um sorriso de lado levando Hermione consigo. **(N/A Sim, o Draco é um safadinho. Sim, eles vão fazer o que você está pensando! Sorriso Malicioso da Autora.)  
Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

Porque o seu amor, amor, amor, amor é a minha droga**  
Your love, your love, your love  
**O seu amor, amor, amor**  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

Eu disse que o seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga**  
Your love your love your Love**

O seu amor, amor, amor, amor

**Hey... So?**

Ei... E então?**  
Your love, your love, your love, is my drug**

O seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga

**No dia seguinte...**

**Harry:** Hogwarts sempre foi um lar para mim.

Diz Harry olhando com saudade para Hogwarts.

**Gina:** Bom agora você terá um novo lar... Ao meu lado.

Diz beijando o namorado. **(N/A Que fofo! HG S2)**

**Luna: **Eu vou sentir saudades daqui.

**Hermione:** Eu também.

**Gina:** Eu também.

**Rony: **Eu vou sentir saudade dos quitutes daqui, os elfos de Hogwarts cozinham maravilhosamente.

**Neville:** Como você ainda consegue pensar em comida depois de tudo que você comeu na festa ontem.

**Draco:** Não se preocupe, o Weasley em questão é um verdadeiro saco sem fundo.

Diz chegando por trás e abraçando Hermione.

**Rony:** Ninguém pediu sua opinião Malfoy.

Draco nem se importou em responder, sabia que Rony quando deixado de lado ficava quieto logo.

**Hermione:** Onde você estava?

**Draco:** Despedindo-me de Snape e aproveitei para buscar seu álbum de fotografia, você já ia esquecê-lo.

Diz entregando à namorada.

**Hermione:** Obrigada Draco... Com a correria de hoje de manhã, eu acabei de me esquecendo dele.

**Rony:** Pensei que tivesse conferido sua mala ontem à noite como sempre Hermione.

**Hermione – avermelhada:** Eu... Bem, eu estava ocupada com outros assuntos.

**Gina:** Notamos a saída apressada de vocês.

**Harry:** A noite deve ter sido boa porque até o Malfoy se esqueceu de fazer a barba essa manhã.

**Hermione:** Não ligue para eles...

**Hermione: (spoken) "I like your beard"**  
(Falado) "Eu gosto da sua barba"

**Rony:** Não entendi!

Nisso o pessoal começa a rir da confusão do amigo.

**Harry:** Um dia você descobre Rony, não se preocupe.

Diz Harry zoando do amigo.

Hermione que folheava seu álbum de repente fala.

**Hermione:** Sabe falta ainda uma última foto.

Nisso Hermione pede para Colin que passava tirar uma foto do pessoal, mas antes que esta fosse batida chega Marisa, Abby e Annabelle.

**Abby:** Espere por nós.

**Hermione:** Onde vocês se meteram?

**Annabelle:** A Abby fez a gente ir atrás do Snape junto com ela.

**Abby:** Eu não poderia ir embora sem me despedir do meu professor favorito.

**Marisa:** O que é uma idiotice, visto que você vera ele depois das férias no curso de poções mágicas medicinais avançadas.

**Abby:** É muito tempo até lá.

**Hermione:** Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar, depois vocês continuam a brigar, que eu quero tirar essa foto logo.

Com isso o pessoal todo se posiciona para a foto: Gina sorridente sendo abraçada por Harry brincalhão pela cintura, enquanto o mesmo mantém um de seus braços sobre Hermione emocionada e Rony com seu costumeiro sorriso, a primeira sendo abraçada por trás por Draco com um raro de seus sorrisos e Rony abraçando Luna também pela cintura. Na frente desses ajoelhados Abby, Marisa e Annabelle abraçadas em trio sorridentes e Neville posicionado ao lado de Luna.

**Colin:** Digam X

**Todos:** X!

Nisso todos entram para o trem dando uma ultima olhada em Hogwarts. No vagão Harry se sentou encostado na parede com as mãos dadas com Gina, Luna falava sobre mais algum animal estranho para Rony que nem notava o que a namorada falava.

Hermione estava do outro lado do vagão com Draco deitado com a costa encostada na janela e esta entre as penas desse, eles observavam com atenção a imagem que a tanto se tornara conhecida e agora ficava para trás.

Foi quando Rony gritou.

**Rony:** EU ENTENDI!

**Hermione:** O que?

**Rony:** Como você ousa deflorar minha amiga?

Pergunta ameaçador para Draco que apenas sorri de lado e ignorando o mesmo beija Hermione, enquanto Luna procura apaziguar o namorado e Harry e Gina riem da situação.

**Fim!**

**N/A Eu sei que essa fic seria do dia dos namorados, mas infelizmente eu estou de castigo e sem internet, tanto que esta pobre autora publica a fic em questão daqui da minha escola.**

**Essa fic está sendo escrita há um mês, e idéia fluiu tão bem que rendeu 17 páginas do meu world com letra tamanho 12! **

**Como eu disse seriam três capítulos, mas eu resolvi dividir em três oneshot, vou começar a digitar a próxima mais tarde e daqui mais o menos um mês eu posto!**

**Eu simplesmente amo essa música, e já eu estava com a idéia de escrever algo sobre Draco e a Hermione. Estava eu por acaso escutando Kesha quando me deparo com essa música, foi dar uma olhada na tradução para ter certeza que combinava e quando li a letra vi que tinha tudo a ver com os dois e foi tiro e queda, em segundos a idéia da fic surgiu.**

**Bom então um feliz Dia dos Namorados bem atrasado, até para quem não tem namorado, como yo! Se você fazer parte do segundo grupo então um feliz Dia dos Sem Namorados para você.**

**E se você chegou até aqui não custa nada deixar um review né?**


End file.
